Isekai
Isekai (Japanese: 異世界) (lit. "different world") is a subgenre of Japanese fantasy light novels, manga, anime, and video games revolving around a normal person being transported to or trapped in a parallel universe. Often, this universe already exists in the protagonist's world as a fictional universe, but it may also be unknown to them. The new universe can be an entirely different world where only the protagonist has any memory of their former life, as in Saga of Tanya the Evil, or one that they reincarnate in. It may also be one where a formerly virtual world turns into a real one, such as in Log Horizon and Overlord. Characteristic The subgenre can be characterized as wish fulfillment, with the person being transported often being a NEET, hikikomori, or gamer. In the new fantasy world, they are able to succeed through use of their comparatively unimportant-in-real-life genre knowledge, or gaming skills through the use of a game interface only they can access."Hacking the Isekai: Make Your Parallel World Work for You". Crunchyroll. Retrieved 2018-03-20."Here's What Would Really Happen If You Were Sent Into a Fantasy World". Anime. Retrieved 2018-03-20. Their power can range from tremendous magical abilities surpassing anyone else, as in In Another World With My Smartphone, to relatively weak, as in Re:Zero, where the protagonist does not gain any special power beyond the ability to survive death in a type of temporal loop."'Re:ZERO – Starting Life In Another World – Death Or Kiss' Official Trailer For Visual Novel Released: Upcoming PS4 And PS Vita Game's Screenshots Revealed". The Inquisitr. 2016-12-28. Retrieved 2018-03-20. While the protagonist of an isekai work is usually a "chosen hero", the genre was also subverted by Drifters, where the people entering the fantasy world are historical generals and other warriors who are more brutal than the inhabitants of the world themselves,"FEATURE: Head Space - "Drifters" - An Isekai Gone Wrong". Crunchyroll. Retrieved 2018-03-20. and in That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime, where the protagonist starts as a weak bloblike monster rather than a human.""'Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken' Anime In 2018 Based On 'That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime' Manga-Novel". The Inquisitr. 2018-03-07. Retrieved 2018-03-20. Some stories involve people being reincarnated as unusual inanimate objects, like a magical onsen."Japanese novel stars boy reincarnated as hot spring that beautiful women want to get inside of". SoraNews24. 2017-02-06. Retrieved 2018-03-21. History Early titles that could be called isekai include El-Hazard and Fushigi Yûgi, in which the protagonists stayed similar to their original appearance upon entering a different world.1 Later titles such as Saga of Tanya the Evil and Knight's & Magic involved their protagonists dying and being reincarnated in a different world. "Knight's & Magic| MANGA.TOKYO". MANGA.TOKYO. Retrieved 2018-07-23. The .hack franchise was one of the first to present the concept of isekai as actual virtual world, with Sword Art Online following in its footsteps.Kamen, Matt (2017-10-02). "Anime: the 10 must-watch films and TV shows for video game lovers". the Guardian. Retrieved 2018-03-20. The genre became so popular that in 2016, a Japanese short story contest banned any isekai entries."Short Story Contest Bans 'Traveling to an Alternate World' Fantasy". Anime News Network. Retrieved 2018-03-20. The publisher Kadokawa banned isekai stories as well in their own anime-style novel contest in 2017."Anime-style novel contest in Japan bans alternate reality stories and teen protagonists". SoraNews24. 2017-05-22. Retrieved 2018-03-21. References Category:Terminology